


Kuroko's Fairy Tail

by Avatar_Midorima



Category: Fairy Tail, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Doesn't follow Fairy Tail's plot exactly, It's KnB characters put into Fairy Tail, It's freaking hilarious, Other, Sadness, i guess, or so i think, read and find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avatar_Midorima/pseuds/Avatar_Midorima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko Tetsuya's diary's contents are of the wizard guild Fairy Tail. How he came to join, and his adventures alongside his new wizard friends. Things get complicated when his Zodiac sprirts don't get along with his new guild members! Laugh your ass off as you learn some very important life lessons with your favorite basketball idiots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eyebrow-kun

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Levy McGarden)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Virgo the maid)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

 

_This text is Kuroko's writing and comments._

~~This text is the author making fun of her own writing~~

* <\-- That star symbol is placed after a term or sentence that is explained at the bottom of the chapter

 ~~~~

 

         _Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I am 14 years old, and I am currently in a wizard guild named 'Fairy Tail.' I am a celestial mage* who is writing my will and testament. Included, is the (probable) source of my death, and my time in the guild until then. My death was most likely caused by one flame-eating Bakagami, along with Aida Riko, and Hyuuga Junpei. I leave everything that I own to my spirits, to keep or give away as they see fit. This includes their celestial keys.*  You may use this piece of literature in court if it is needed for evidence. I will now record what has happened to me over the past few months._

 

 _It all started when this red-haired guy with very strange eyebrows ran me over (literally) while I was_ ~~making my way downtown~~ _perusing the shops in Magnolia, with my dog-spirit, #2. He didn't notice me until #2 started chasing him. He had come running back, #2 on his tail, begging me to 'make the monster go away.' I closed #2's gate* as the rude person started yelling at me._

"Y-you there! Have you seen my dad??"

"I would expect some sort of apology first, Eyebrow-kun."

"There's no time for that! He's 50 feet tall, has dark red scales, and really big wings!"

_The creature that Eyebrow-kun was describing is a dragon. As you may know, they are considered to be extinct. It also puzzled me as to why he would be looking for a dragon in the middle of a town, but I decided to not question what little intelligence he seemed to have._

"Your father is a dragon then, Eyebrow-kun?"

"It's Kagami Taiga, brat! And yes, he is! Gotta problem with that?"

_And as a sidenote, his intelligence is just as little now as it was then._

"Not really. However, I insist that you treat me to some food instead of apologizing properly, since you seem to not have any interest in doing so."

"F-fine, but you also have to keep an eye out for him too, ok?

"Agreed."

         _And so we went to a restaurant to eat. Although he questioned my strange eating habits, he seemed pleased that the meal would not cost him much. He than attempted to have a normal conversation with me, completely forgetting about his search and shoving down burgers at a rapid pace.._

 _"_ So, Kuroko, what are you doing in the middle of a town like this?"

"Well, I was hoping to apply to a certain wizard guild in this area-"

_Kagami-kun slammed his fists on the table, he muttered something like "This scent is.." and then proceed to sprint out of the building. He had run out before paying the bill, so I was forced to cover his extremely large bill. It was at this point in time that I should've simply ignored him and continued on my way, but I made the very fatal mistake of running after him._

 C **omment and tell me what you think about it so far. It'll get so much better once the spirits come in :3**

**Definitions~**

***Celestial mage:**

**-A wizard that summons spirits from the 'spirit world' using magic keys.**

*** "I closed #2's gate"**

**-Closing a gate means sending a spirit back into the spirit world, 'unsummoning' it.**


	2. As it were, nanodayo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As it were, nanodayo:  
> Kuroko follows Kagami and attempts to get his money back. (Best description ever)  
> AND DON'T PANICK, MIDORIMA WILL HAVE AN ACTUAL PERSONALITY, HE JUST TAKES HIS JOB (serving Kuroko) VERY SERIOUSLY!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Lisanna Strauss)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Levy McGarden)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

_This text is Kuroko's writing and comments._

~~This text is the author making fun of her own writing~~

* <\-- That star symbol is placed after a term or sentence that is explained at the bottom of the chapter

 ~~~~

 

                _I ran after the idiotic eyebrow person, though I lost him in the giant shipyard. I am definitely not the greatest runner. I decided that the best way to catch up to him would be to use a spirit._

"Open, Gate of the Archer, Sagittarius!"

                _He is one of the great Zodiac spirits, half human, and half horse. He also has some very strange green hair, but all of my spirits seem to be just as odd._

   "Allow me to ride on your back, Midorima-kun."

                _The spirits had decided long ago that they would like to be given nicknames (or at least, a certain blonde-haired spirit did and the others followed.) So I gave them all nicknames based on their odd hair colors._

"As it were, nanodayo."

_We caught up to him in record time, finding him looking at something through a store window. And here I thought it might've been difficult to find him.._

"Shall I shoot him and make him stop?"

"How about just snaring him? I do need him alive in order to repay me."

"As it were, Kuroko."

                 _I can't really explain why he responds like that, it seems to be just some sort of speaking habit . It doesn't matter much to me anyways, he's my most well-behaved spirit after all. Midorima shot an arrow and pinned his shirt to the side of the building._

"Thank you very much, you may go back now."

"As it were, Kuroko."

                 _And with that, he disappeared. I went up to Kagami, who had been struggling to free himself._

"What the hell, Kuroko! I'm in a hurry here!"

"You didn't pay for the meal, so I have come to collect your payment."

"Well get this thing off me before I burn it off!"

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that, I am quite fond of these kinds of arrows, nanodayo."

"AGH WHERE DID YOU COME FROM????"

                  _Kagami-kun's reaction was very amusing. I wish that I had a picture of it to put in here. Anyways,_

"From the spirit world, as it were Eyebrow-kun."

"It's KAGAMI, you horse freak!"

"I would like for you to stop insulting my spirit friend."

                _Midorima-kun still held his impassive (but slightly un-amused) stare as he set Kagami-kun free._

" I shall take my leave for now, Kuroko."

               _And with that, he disappeared once more._

"OH! You're a wizard! ~~Harry~~ You should come with me, that was a Zodiac spirit, right? Then you'll totally get in if I bring you back to the guild!"

"Which wizard guild is it may I ask-"

"OVER HERE, I FOUND THE CRAZY FIRE GUY, GET HIM!!"

             _Kagami-kun grabbed my arm, dragging me along as he sprinted back through the court yard._

"If you wanna work for a guild, then there's no better one the Fairy Tail, let's beat it!"

           _He turned his head, and gave a very bright smile. Something made me not let go as he dragged me along to the guild. It could have been the fact that it's just the very guild that I was going to apply to in the first place, but I suspect that it might have been something more than that. All I knew was that I had gotten myself into something huge, that would change the course of history forever._

 

 

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter numbers can change depending on how far I go with this. You can subscribe or bookmark this story for it's updates. I will be updating it and random intervals until it's end. Feedback is appreciated kindly, kudos and comments alike. (I'd prefer comments though)


	3. The Rainbow Zodiacs + One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated when the Fairy Tail members realize that they weren't only adding one new recruit, but also his whole gang of crazy spirits..
> 
> PLEASE READ:  
> Akashi calls the spirits (GoM) by their spirit names (ex: Kise is called Taros) instead of their first names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Lisanna Strauss)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Levy McGarden)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

_This text is Kuroko's writing and comments._

~~This text is the author making fun of her own writing~~

~~\--------------------------------------------------------------------------~~

 

    _Kagami-kun only made it so far while dragging me without my content thanks to Akashi-kun. Scissors armed and dangerous, Akashi-kun (aka: Cancer the crab spirit) stabbed him across the face._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS THING??" 

"Do not address me as a thing, Eyebrow-shrimp. And do not drag our dear Tetsuya around like a rag doll." 

_Akashi-kun is a red haired half crab spirit. It took a lot of work to get him to agree to a contract, so I was quite proud of showing him off. He is one of the most powerful, not because of his magic, but because of his strategy and intimidation skills._

"Wait a sec, 'our' Tetsuya?"

"Of course, Kagami-kun, I have my 5 trusty zodiac spirits. And I would also recommend not making them angry."

"You have been warned, Eyebrow-shrimp. Do not test us." 

_And with that, he disappeared. Kagami-kun had no further comments as we arrived at Fairy Tail, and entered. Two wizards immediately approached us , one of them looked like a murderer, and the other one looked a bit more civilized._

"Hyuuga, Riko, this is Kuroko. He wants to be a member here." 

_Kagami-kun then got launched across the room by the male known as Hyuuga. For some reason he wasn't wearing nothing besides a necklace and his boxers. Already, I have run into another weirdo._

"Just ignore them, Kuroko-kun. Tatsuya will take care of them." 

_Her smile was definitely scaring me, but she did seem like a reasonable person. Of course, wherever there is a woman introducing herself to me, there is Aomine-kun._

"Ehh, you can do better than her, Tetsu." 

"EXCUSE ME?" 

_She then proceeded to hold him in a wrestling lock._

"Tetsu! Get this crazy chick off me!" 

"Yes, that's enough Aomine-kun." 

_I sent him away, startling Riko._

"W-wait, that was a spirit?" 

"A zodiac idiot spirit, to be exact."

"KUROKOCHII, INTRODUCE ME TOO!!" 

_Kise-kun proceeded to tackle me, but luckily Midorima-kun had also come and pulled him off._

"That is no way to introduce yourself to a new guildmate, Aquarius. Punishment will come later."

_The entire guild had gone silent as they watched one weird creature after the next appear before them._

"S-sorry! I shouldn't have come out, sorry!"

_I was very tempted to bang my head against a wall. I had asked them all not to summon themselves all at once, for it wasted my magic power unnecessarily._

"Then just leave already, Sakurai!"

"S-sorry, Aomine-san!"

"What about me? I want to meet them too!"

"Kise, die, as it were."

"We can't die, Midorimachii! How mean!" 

"Actually, we can be 'destroyed' as it were. I'll correct myself. Kise, get destroyed." 

"MIDORIMACHII!!!"

"Taros, silence yourself."

_Fairy Tail sat and watched the unusual spectacle before them, still confused as to what was happening. I sent everyone away except for Midorima-kun, after Akashi-kun had started throwing scissors at Kise-kun, while Aomine-kun tried to drown him._

"I'll introduce them one at a time, everyone. This is Midorima-kun, otherwise known as Sagittarius. He's an excellent archer, and can move pretty fast."

"N-nice to meet you all, as it were..." 

_Ah, he was uncomfortable in front of everyone. He doesn't like getting attention, and definitely doesn't know how to socialize._

"Next, this is Akashi-kun, other-"

"Otherwise known as Cancer. I am very skilled at doing someone's hair, and murdering people in cold blood-"

I quickly sent him back, noticing that there were some children around. 

"N-next is Aomine-kun. Otherwise known as Aquarius. He uses water to drown opponents." 

_I also quickly sent him away, there was no need to let him comment on Riko-san again._

"Kise-kun, otherwise known as Taros, uses an ax and brute strength to take down anything."

"Nice to meet you all! Kurokochii is an amazing owner and wizard, like, suuuuper strong and-"

"And finally, we have Sakurai-kun, otherwise known as Aries. He uses wool attacks."

_Sakurai wasn't that odd in terms of appearance, and was certainly different from the others._

"S-s-sorry!"

I _left the introductions at that, and spoke with Kagami-kun's...friends.. Yes. Aida Riko is a required mage, who fights by changing her armor and weapon. She really likes cake, and definitely has a stand out personality. Hyuuga Junpei is an Ice a Maker mage, he almost never wears cloths and is pretty quiet unless he's fighting with Kagami-kun. I got my guild mark, acceptance was no question since I have so many zodiacs. I stayed the night at the guild, praying that my spirits would actually be able to socialize tomorrow._

 


	4. Operation Rainbow Requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short set up chapter for the feels that are to come next *evil laughter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Lisanna Strauss)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Levy McGarden)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

_The next day went just fine without the spirits causing chaos. I got a chance to properly converse with my other guild members, and I even got my first job request. Word of my arrival spread quickly, and I've become pretty famous for having so many Zodiac sprits. I had received 4 requests total, each of them requesting the assistance of a spirit of mine. I was flipping through them trying to decide what to do first when Hyuuga sat down in front of me._

"You're seriously planning on doing all of them? Usually newbies do minor jobs one step at a time."

"That's right. I think I'll be starting with this one. It's a town called Aphelion that has a dried up river. They desperately need someone to get the water flowing again, and have requested Aomine-kun."

"Aomine? Oh, that mermaid guy that Riko nearly strangled yesterday."

"Yes, I apologize for the trouble. Aomine-kun lacks manners. He is quite rude, but he is also very kind."

"You should probably still do something about his behavior, he'll be getting strangled by Riko everyday at this rate."

"It is not my job to correct their personalities, they are their own person. Aomine-kun will figure it out."

"Kuroko, you're making it very hard for me to want to come with you. It's our guild's rule for a more veteran member to accompany the kouhai, and these complete idiots will get you killed." _(He pointed at Kagami and Riko)_

"Hyuuga-senpai, the mission is to make the river water flow again, I do not think that it is dangerous at all."

"Exactly, these idiots will still manage to get you into some kind of trouble, so leave it to me!"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?"

_Kagami-kun charged at us and slammed his fist in the table in front of Hyuuga-san._

"DANGEROUS MY ASS! I'M OBVIOUSLY GOING WITH THE HIM! I brought him to the guild myself after all!"

"You'd better WATCH YOUR GODAMN MOUTH BEFORE I SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR-"

_At that exact moment, Riko-san sent them both flying at the wall, screaming something like 'Hyuuga keep your pants on' and 'that they can both accompany me as long as she's there with them.' And that's how the strongest team of wizards of all time came together. I was actually quite concerned, Kagami-kun and Hyuuga-san, constantly fight, Riko is....a violent person, and my spirits are vey interesting characters themselves. I had no choice but to go along with it, since I didn't know anyone else in the guild well enough to ask someone else. I also decided to keep the request a secret from Aomine-kin until he was needed, I didn't need him making things even more complicated with Riko-san. So we set off for Aphelion, ready to solve the mystery of the dried up river. However, if I had known what was going to happen there, I would never have agreed to this request._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not comment what you think of the story so far? I also apologize, again, for this boring and short chapter. The ones after this are going to be long!
> 
> The next chapters are going to be all about each character. This includes the spirits (GoM) and the fairy Tail members we've barely glossed over. I'm going to attempt to make the story a little more serious, get some feels in here, you know. The chapters are going to be longer, so I hope you'll look forward to them! The next one will be Aomine's chapter!


	5. Ahomine's true nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine (aka, Aquarius) Was asked to help a town with a drought problem. Some minor feels and hilarity ensues as we meet our next character!
> 
> This chapter was a bit difficult for me to write, and i'm still not very good, BUT I'm going to attempt to continue this story, I do have a lot of ideas and I can assure you that ever spirit and guild member in the character list will be used and explored at some point! Though after this chapter we won't be seeing Hyuuga and Riko again for a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Lisanna Strauss)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Virgo the maid)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

-Spirit Name: Aquarius

-Nickname: Aomine

-Appearance: Human with scales lining his legs and arms, he also carries a vase, which can change into a trident. (Not cannon to Fairy Tail at all, but it sounds cool) Shirtless with shark-themed..swimming trunks. Yep, have fun picturing that.

-Joined: About a month ago. Agreed to be my spirit as long as I helped search for his missing friend.

_________________________________________________________________

 

_We decided to take a train to Aphelia after ignoring Kagami-kun's pleas. Apparently, being a dragon slayer meant that he got motion sickness on moving vehicles. (I'm making a note of this to use for future purposes.) We all arrived at the town safely without anyone murdering each other. Kagami-kun didn't have the energy to argue with Hyuuga-san, so Riko-san never had to intervene. The small city (its population made it more of a city than a town) was in the middle of the woods, so it was a little ways away from the train station._

_"_ I suppose that this is the best time to explain everything to Aomine-kun."

"I still don't get how that mermaid is going to be able to do anything.."

"Says the one with the crazy eyebrow game."

"Shut up about my eyebrows already, THEY'RE NORMAL!"

"So, what do ya need me for Tetsu?"

"We are currently walking to a small city in the woods called Aphelia. Their river has dried up and they have requested you specifically to help."

 _"_ Why me? I sling water at people, it ain't my job to solve mysteries."

"Cause they want you to, dumbass, and we have graciously accompanied your master on his first request, so-"

_I knew what was coming next, Aomine-kun's face changed into that unmistakable look of hatred as he grabbed Kagami-kun's shirt._

_"_ Tetsu is NOT my master, I don't take orders from ANYONE, got it?"

"You will help them though, right Aomine-kun?" 

_He released Kagami-kun and went to walk alongside me._

"Tetsu is my friend, that's why I do things to help him. He's also doing me a favor in return, so he's not getting my services for free. It's  none of your business in the first place."

"Someone has anger issues..."

"And your saying that you don't, hotsauce?"

_Kagami-kun and Hyuuga-san started fighting once more. Riko-san didn't end up stopping them since we had finally arrived. Immediately we were approached by an older gentleman._

_"_ Does one of you happen to be the celestial wizard?"

"Right here, sir."

"OH DEAR LORD, *laughs* I didn't see you there! Thank you very much for taking the request. And I assume that this creature is Aquarius?"

"Yo, so where's this dried up river at? I can't guarantee that I'll find the cause, but I'll see what I can do."

"How fascinating! You look like one of those merman drawings! Or sort of like Aqua man, but those swimming trunks don't really-"

"Why don't you show us to the river location? I'm pretty good at solving these kinds of things as well."

 _"_ Oh! You must be Aida Riko, the requip wizard! I recognize your face from the news! Right this way."

_I thanked Riko silently for the save, Aomine-kun would not have accepted the comment about his swimming trunks well._

"So, this little thing is your water supply?"

_Hyuuga-san looked questioningly at the man._

"It is usually larger, but when it first started drying up, its size drastically changed, as if it was slowly being cut off."

"So you think someone is doing this to you guys?"

_Kagami-kun questioned._

"That is a possibility, but I would be able to fathom who. We aren't surrounded by any other towns, and we have no enemies as far as we're aware."

"But there's still water here, old man."

"What??"

_Aomine-kun lifted some of the dirt into his hand and showed the old man._

"It's completely moist, and I can hear the running water from here. It's not a lot, but there is a small stream underground."

"Then something is preventing the water from flowing properly, whether it's man made or natural. Aomine-kun, can you do something about this?"

"Huh? Of course I can."

_He stepped forward and raised his arms. The underground water came shooting upward like a fountain, and then proceeded to flow like it used to._

"A-Amazing!"

_The old man commented._

"We should still follow this river and see what the cause originally was."

_Riko suggested._

"This could happen again if the cause is never investigated, good idea."

_And so, with Aomine-kun in tow, we entered the forest. No one spoke much to each other, it seems that Kagami-kun and Hyuuga-san finally understood that Aomine-kun wasn't much for conversation and took everything offensively. Of course, he has his reason for that, after all, Aomine-kun and one other zodiac spirit (the one he's searching for) were extremely mistreated by their old 'master.' The only reason he joined me was to find the other zodiac and make sure that she was being treated properly by whoever had made a contract with her afterwards._

"Man, this just proves my point that rich humans are complete dumb asses." Aomine-kun pointed out a very large house in an upcoming clearing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the owner of is place is the one who decided to block up the river."

_Aomine-kun was not pleased that a rich person was the one who made this annoying job for him. (As he probably would have said it)_

"Well, let's bust in there and make sure that thus guy has no plans of blocking up the river again."

_Even though I would usually argue against using violence,but Hyuuga-san, Kagami-kun, and Aomine-kun had already broken a window and kept inside. Riko just face palmed and followed the impulsive wizards. I followed shortly behind. What we found was just about the last thing that we were expecting. I grabbed Aomine-kun's hand to quickly stop him from charging out. I could feel his rage building as each second past, the others staring at him with concern. Or fear. I dont blame them._

_"_ That's the maid spirit, Virgo, isn't it Kuroko-kun?"

_Riko whispered. I knew that conflict would be unavoidable this time, for that was Virgo, the very same zodiac spirit that Aomine-kun had been searching for._

"Who the hell, does this guy think he is?"

_Aomine-kun's voice dripped with hatred as Virgo served the man a drink from a tray, only to have it hit out of her hands, falling to the floor as the man towered over her. I couldn't hold him back anymore as he yelled 'back off' at the top of his lungs, as his vase turned into the trident, and impaled the man into the wall._

"Wait, Aomine-kun!"

_He turned to look at me, his eyes begging me to give the command to have the man beheaded._

_"_ Aomine?!?"

_Virgo quickly stood and went to embrace him. Aomine-kun finally let the man go, he fell to the floor with grace._

"I can't believe it! I get to see you again!"

_She shed tears of joy as the man attempted to crawl away from the scene. Multiple arrows pinned him to the floor, and I didn't need to turn around to know that Midorima-kin and appeared behind me. He would probably kill me if I said this out loud, but Midorima-kun has always been like the mother figure among the spirits. He always watches from the spirit world and is very protective over the others. My guild mages haven't even moved since this whole dramatic scene had started. Aomine-kun and Virgo walked up to me, and he didn't even need to ask._

"If Virgo-san sees me as a worthy contracter, then I will accept her key its up most respect and appreciation."

_Virgo smiled kindly at me, doing a curtesy as she introduced herself._

"I am Virgo, one of the twelve zodiac gates. I have deemed you worthy, and you may call me by my nickname, Momoi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DIDN'T SEE HER COMING DID YA?!?  
> Ok so yeah, I'll try to make all he upcoming chapters not suck as much as this one did...  
> I also plan for the upcoming chapters to be GoM focused, but with SOME Kagakuro. I'll try to balance more humor with just a little feels here and there.  
> AND I NEED TO STOP WRITING THIS ON MY IPAD BECAUSE EDITING IT'S FORMAT FOR THIS IS A PIAN IN THE ASS.


	6. The Shinning Yellow Knight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rare time when 2 chapters are updated in one day! That's because I want to make up for being inactive with this for so long.  
> ANYWAYS, Kise's request is to fill in for a play! So yay Kagami bonding slightly with Kise and Kise being happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The story is being written by Kuroko Tetsuya, so it is always his PoV. I am not following the plot of Fairy Tail, and you do not need to  
> watch Fairy Tail to understand, maybe just read a basic wiki on it. I'll explain some special terms when they appear.
> 
> Character List:  
> (all KnB characters each 'represent' one of the Fairy Tail characters)
> 
> *Kuroko Tetsuya - (Lucy Heartfillia)  
> *Kagami Taiga - (Natsu Dragneel)  
> *Tetsuya #2 - (Plue, the dog spirit)  
> *Hyuuga Junpei - (Gray Fullbuster)  
> *Aida Riko - (Erza Scarlet)  
> *Tatsuya Himuro - (Lisanna Strauss)  
> *Momoi Satsuki - (Virgo the maid)  
> *Midorima Shintarou - (Sagittarius the archer) {I know he's a Cancer, but it's better for the plot}  
> *Akashi Seijuro - (Cancer the crab spirit)  
> *Kise Ryouta - (Taros, the bull spirit)  
> *Aomine Daiki - (Aquarius, the waterbearer)  
> *Sakurai Ryou - (Aries, the sheep spirit)  
> *MORE CHARACTERS SHALL BE ADDED LATER ON*

-Spirit name: Taros

-Nickname: Kise

-Apperence: Wears a tank top and shorts, spotted black, and has a bull tail and horns. Usually carries his giant battle ax.

-Joined: A couple years ago, claiming to have been super bored, and that I was 'desperatly in need of his services.' _________________________________________________________________________________

 

      _The guild, as you can imagine, wasn't surprised that yet another strange spirit returned with our group from the mission. She decided that my name would be "Tetsu-kun" and introduced herself to my other spirits. Everyone welcomed her easily, and only Akashi-kun threatened her. (But nothing's new there.) Riko and Hyuuga-san had to report for a far away mission, leaving myself, my spirits, and Kagami-kun to complete the other three specifically requested jobs._

"So, which one of your crazy spirits do we have to use next?"

"Well, this one is just helping out a theater in the next town over. It requests Kise-kun to help act because the man playing the antagonist quit. And for myself to just help backstage. You probably don't need to accompany me-"

"AND HAVE RIKO MURDER ME WHEN SHE RETURNS?? NO THANKS!"

_Kagami-kun's mind was made up, and away we went. Of course, we had to wait little for Kagami-kun to recover from the motion sickness, but we finally arrived at the small theater. I summoned Kise-kun at the enterance to explain the job._

"This sounds like a lot of fun! Oh oh oh, Kurokochii! Are you going to be acting too?!? And i'm guessing Eyebrowchii is just the backstage-"

"EYEBROWCHII?? WHAT THE HELL-"

"As far as the request goes, they only need you to act."

"HEY! DON'T JUST IGNORE ME, YOU YELLOW COW-MAN!"

_We ignored him and entered the small theater. A very short man came up to us and excitedly introduced himself as the owner and director._

"Sooooo, there's been a sliiiiiiiiight change of plans i'm affraid. It seems that my entire main cast has quit, so i'll need you two to participate as well!"

_I am not the biggest fan of acting or being on stage.._

"YAY!! I get to act with Kurokochii after all!"

_Kise-kun bounced around as Kagami grumbled something to himself. He didn't look so thrilled about it either._

"So, what do we need to do?"

"Just try your best to memorize the script! It isn't a very long play. It's about a town ruled by a kind king that gets attacked by an evil monster, Taros!"

"Evil monster?"

_Kise-kun seemed disappointed with his role. He is a bit sensitive about being a spirit, they were once feared by humans a long time ago after all. The others don't seem to care as much about it as he does._

"I would love for your red friend here to be the knight who defeats the monster, and for you to be the king!"

_The director exclaimed. Kagami looked at Kise-kun then back at me. I could tell that he wasn't any more thrilled than he was before._

"Why not have Kagami-kun as the monster?"

_I asked._

"Kise-kun would look good as a shinning knight, and Kagami-kun can use fire magic."

_I couldn't believe I had just said that about Kise-kun, but he literally started sparkling at the idea. Kagami-kun perked up at the idea of being able to destroy things. Simpleton._

"B-But it would definitley be strange for the knight to have such..monstrous features."

"I insist as the mage you requested that we can make this work without issue, director-san."

~~This bitch.~~ _I could tell that Kise-kun was hurt at that last remark, but the director finally gave in. We spent about an hour going over lines and being fitted into costumes before the play was to begin._

"I can't believe the midget is making us do this.."

_Kagami-kun grumbled before I made my way onto the curtain covered stage. Some sort of prologue was narrated before our task finally began._

"As the king of Valhalla, ~~(such creative kingdom name, wow)~~ I promise you all that this monster will be delt with by our finest knight!"

_My lines were fairly bad and choppy, acting is not my thing. Kise-kun practially pranced onto the stage in his knightly aromor, his spirit featues hidden under the costume. I could tell that this sort of thing was right up his alley._

"I, Sir Shinning, will berid this fair kingdom of the terrible fire breathing monster!"

_He declared loudly, earning cheers from the crowd. Who even bothered to come watch this anyways? Kagami-kun set fire to the gate prop and marched to center stage, the crowd gasping._

"TREMBLE IN FEAR, AS I BURN THIS WORTHLESS TOWN TO THE GROUND!!"

_I resisted the urge to hold my ears as he shot more fire at the now burning props. Well, he was certainly into his role now.._

"You won't be able to stomp around like that once Sir Shinning has defeated you!"

_Kise-kun used his large battle ax to deflect Kagami-kun's fire. Right at me. I tried to dodge as best as I could, but something shieled me from the blast. I was thankful for the protection, but as always, I knew who it was that came to help. Kise-kun and Kagami-kun froze and stared at the now peterified Midorima-kun._

"C-C-Come t-this way, my K-King! I will p-p-protect you!"

_He awkwardly grabbed my arm and sprinted off stage. I had to admit, he at least managed to make an excuse for his apperence, even in front of the crowd. Kise-kun and Kagami-kun continued their fight, as I sent Midorima-kun back with a thank you. In the end, the entire stage and all the props managed to get destoryed, but the crowd loved us anyways. I forced Midorima-kun to at least come back and bow, since he still played a role. He wasn't very happy about that._

"That was soooo fun!"

_Kise-kun had changed back to his usual appearance and was now clinging to Kagami-kun._

"Let's do this again sometime! You're not a bad mage for someone with a thick skull like Aominechii!"

_And with that, he disappeared. Kagami grumbled something about how he should have won the fight, and that he was nothing like Ahomine as we made our way back to the guild._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WONDER WHO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER IS, MAYBE THE ONE THAT HAS THE MOST TRAGIC ANGST AND MANAGES TO SHOW UP IN EVERY CHAPTER?!? I WONDER WHO THAT IS?!?   
> Some chapters will be more angsty than others, and everyone will get a chance to feel the feels! Kise will eventually. Sometimes I just feel like humor and fluff. Plus, this story is more like a bunch of drabbles set in my weird crossover, so you'll hopefully enjoy at least some of these chapters..


	7. Spirit Switch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A freaky accident occurs when Ahomine acts on impulse. Chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to update. My angsty chapter is taking longer than expected, so I wrote up a fun chapter to pass the time. This will be in 2 parts. Also, don't forget to comment what you think about my writing, or the story. I like to know how i'm doing and if there's anything that I could do better.

 

-Spirit name: Aries

-Nickname: Sakurai (came up with it himself)

-Apperence: Wears pink vest and army pants, has lamb horns and fluffy brown fur on arms. Also has a lamb tail.

-Joined: Most recently besides Momoi, key was found in the woods, abandoned.

_____________________________________________________________________________

 

_Another day in my wizard guild, Fairy Tail, has begun. Today I was going to go on a minor mission to earn some extra spending money. That is, until Ahomine-kun decides to ruin everything. It started with myself, Kise-kun, and Kagami-kun checking the request board, Kise-kun was chatting with Kagami-kun about something, he'd really grown to like him after the theater job._

"OH OH OH, What about this one, Kurokochii?!? Kagamichii?!?"

"Um, it just wants us to translate this weird writing. Kuroko?"

_I took a look at it. It looked like some ancient magical script._

"I sadly don't know how to translate this."

"Ah, just ask Tatsuya. He knows a lot about reading...and stuff. He could probably read it."

_'Tatsuya' or Himuro-san, is a guild mate that uses word magic*. He taught Kagami-kun a lot of things when he had first arrived at the guild, so he always called him his big brother._

"Who? Tatsuyachii?"

"My big brother, n-not by blood or anything, but..yeah."

_Kagami-kun has to hold himself back when he talks about Himuro-san or else he'd rant about 'how cool he is' for hours. How lame, but sweet._

"Hey, Aniki*."

_Himuro turned from his table cleaning to acknowledge us._

"Hello, Taiga, what's up?"

"There's this REALLY random request to translate this, and Kagamichii said your really smart about this stuff, so maybe you can read it! Can you, Tatsuyachii?"

_Kise-kun's hyper personality comes on strong, as always._

"His name is Himuro-san, Kise-kun. Please do not be rude. And yes, we were wondering if you possiby know how to translate this? It appears to be some sort of magical script."

"Hmm, I have seen this somewhere before. Give me a moment."

_He went to his bag and brought out a book of languages. As he flipped through the pages, when the request is suddenly taken out of my hand._

"Are you serious? It just says 'Athraigh an anamacha agus lig báisteach dÚsachtach.'"

"AOMINECHII!" "AOMINE-KUN!" "AHOMINE!" "MERMAID-SAN?"

_A bright light shown bright and everyone shielded their eyes. When we opened them, all of my spirits were suddenly present in the room with us._

"Everyone? Why did you all come out?"

"I do not know why- GAHHHHHHH WHAT THE F-"

"Aquarius, why are you screaming-"

"Everyone, please just- HUH????"

"I'M SORRY, BUT WHY DOES THAT PERSON LOOK LIKE ME?"

_It was pure chaos, all the spirits examining themselves and the others._

"BE QUIET, AS IT WERE!"

_Kise-kun shouted, although that definitely wasn't something that Kise-kun would do or say. It sounded like.._

"MIDORIMACHII, WHY ARE YOU IN MY BODY???"

_Oh no._

_"_ THE BETTER QUESTION IS **WHY** YOU HARDLY WHERE ANY CLOTHS, AS IT WERE! THIS IS UNBECOMING!"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Why is green horse in Kise's body? AND WHY IS KISE A HORSE??"

"Kagami-kun, Spirits, please remain calm. So if Midorima-kun and Kise-kun have switched, does that mean-"

"EWW AOMINE-KUN! DO YOU EVEN SHOWER?? YOU STINK!"

"I'm the WATER spirit, of course I don't shower! And why is my back killing me? It feels like I have weights strapped to my..oh."

_Aomine-kun, in Momoi-san's body, was leaning on a table, bent over clutching his back._

"So Momoi-san and Aomine-kun have switched as well."

"This is a magical spell for sure, and ancient language called Taguel, as it were."

_Midorima (in Kise's body) had taken the request and had began to study it._

"You know the language, umm.."

_Himuro went over to Midorima-kun. (In Kise-kun's body)_

_"_ You may call me Midorima. I am Sagittarius. And yes, I have studied it previously, as it were. It's a body switching spell, but it's written incorrectly."

"Midorimachii is really smart!"

_Midorima-kun's smiling face was nice to see, even if it wasn't really him smiling._

"So, the spell cast when Aquarius read it, and since it was written wrong, it only affected the celestial spirits?"

_Himuro-san asked._

"It appears so, as it were."

"So if I had to guess.."

_Himuro-san looked over to Akashi-kun and Sakurai-kun. They both looked over at each other, than Sakurai said:_

"..I don't look menacing at all as a sheep."

"I'm sorry Akashi-san, but i'm actually a lamb. There's a difference, i'm sorry!"

"This fur is comfy though, maybe we should shave it off and use it for warmth."

"I'M SORRY BUT PLEASE DON'T SHAVE MY BODY WITH YOUR SCISSORS, AKASHI-SAN!!"

"Akashi-kun, please behave, and sit still. Sakurai-kun, please remain calm."

"I'M SORRY, KUROKO-SAMA!"

"Very well. I'd like my body back as soon as possible."

_I turned to Himuro-san and Midorima-kun._

"Midorima-kun, do you know how to reverse the spell?"

"You would usually just say the phrase backwards, but since the spell was done incorrectly, it may not work, as it were."

"SO I'M STUCK AS A SMELLY MERMAID WITH WEIRD SHARK BATHING SHORTS??"

_Momoi-san (As Aomine-kun) shouted._

"HEY! THEY'RE NOT WEIRD!"

 

"WELL I'M STUCK AS A HORSE! MIDORIMACHII, HOW DO YOU EVEN WALK WITH FOUR LEGS?!?"

_Midorima-kun scowled at...himself, or Kise-kun. It was strange seeing that expression on Kise-kun's face._

"Just like you walk on two legs, legs alternating. I've adjusted fine to your two legs, as it were."

"Not necessarily."  

_Himuro-san flipped through a different book that he'd dug out of his bag..of many books._

"There should be a magical item that could reverse it since it's a mistake. I believe it's a stone...ah yes, here."

_He showed me a page._

_"_ You can find them in the Magnolia Mine*. All we need is one of those. Just hold it in your hand and read the spell backwards."

"Thanks a bunch, Aniki! So let's just go grab this rock and get everyone back to normal!"

"Wait, Kagami-san. It appears we might have a slight issue with this, as it were."

_At least Midorima-kun had finally acknowledged Kagami-kun as my teammate._

"And?"

_Akashi-kun (in Sakurai-kun's body) approached us._

"I feel no connection to the spirit world. It appears that we are stuck here."

"WHAT?????"

_Everyone shouted at him. Momoi (as Aomine-kun) gasped._

"YOU'RE RIGHT!! I don't feel that, magically feeling, anymore!"

"Tetsuya."

Akashi-kun turned to me.

"You haven't collapsed from exhaustion even though we are all out at once, do you feel your connection to us?"

_With all of the chaos, I hadn't even noticed. I closed my eyes to concentrate on my magical power. I found that I felt normal, like nothing had happened._

"I still feel as I usually do, Akashi-kun, is this a problem?"

_I hoped that this wouldn't affect my contracts with them._

"This simply means that we've been locked out of the spirit world, as it were."

"So, we should be able to return once the spell has been reversed, correct, Sagittarius? Or, I suppose you're Taros for the time being."

"Please do not refer to me as Taros, I am still Midorima, as it were, Akashi."

"So, should they just wait here? I can just go get the stone, or Kuroko can come help. But can Kuroko fight without you guys?"

"How insulting, Kagami-kun. I can still fight. I am not helpless without them."

_That struck a nerve with me. I do not simply use my spirits as weapons, nor rely on them like that. They are my friends, my partners. And I am not helpless._

"Then, should we go get the stone?"

"That would be for the best. Everyone, please sit down and behave while myself and Kagami-kun go retrieve the stone.

"BUT-"

_Everyone said at once._

"No buts, i'll be fine with Kagami-kun.

_And so we set off to find the stone, but when we arrived, we found..something else that we hadn't come searching for._

"...Well shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY CLIFF-HANGERRRRRRRRR!!  
> I hope it's enjoyable~
> 
> Definitions:
> 
> *Word Magic: Using a phrase to create magic. Levy McGarden uses it. Makes a word 'Iron' literally a giant iron word.  
> *Aniki: The Japanese word for 'Big Brother'  
> *Magnolia Mine: Magnolia is the city they live in. (In case you didn't know)

**Author's Note:**

> Updated when I feel inspired, it's a mix between comedy and feels, and the characters in the tags will show up at some point.


End file.
